My Killer ExGirlfriend
by LiahLozzah
Summary: When most people's faveourite 'almost canon' couple break up, both May and Drew undertake startling changes. May becomes a murderous pyscopath who will stop at nothing to kill Drew's next girlfriend, but Drew changes in ways that even scare May. EDITING
1. Relationbreak

It was a warm evening. The sun was setting, shimmering dangerously close to sinking beneath the rippling sea, an anxious red sky glowing ominously, as she slowly made her way across the shore line, the red light tinting her skin ever so slightly. Her shoes were flat - chosen so she'd be shorter than him. Her dress was one of those floral summery ones, that floated around with the breeze, she always felt more feminine in those dresses. Her makeup had been done to perfection, rosy cheeks, golden eyes, full, pink lips that glinted slightly in the red light from the sun, caused by the sheer amount of gloss on she had lavished. Her hair had been curled and curled so much that they bounced with sheer volume and perfection, and the amount of hairspray to keep them in place, a sudden hurricane couldn't move a single brunette hair from it's designated pace. Small footsteps trailed behind her, her shoes imprinted on the sand.

A small cough from behind her told her she was no longer alone on this once busy beach, she spun in a small pivot motion, and beamed, no longer needing rouge to have bight, rosy cheeks. Rushing to the man that stood a small way back, she flung her arms round his neck, giggling, and planted a small yet loving kiss on his cheek. He did nothing. He did not wrap his arms around her, smile, or kiss her in return. Yet he stood motionless, a hard look in his eyes. In one swift moment, he grabbed her arms, twisted them away from him, and gently stood her in front of him, away from her. Her glowing smile switched to a confused and hurt frown.

"Drew...?" Her frown switched to a anxiousone. There was something in the look of his eyes she didn't like.

"May." His usually glittering emerald eyes seemed cold and distant, one thumb looped in his jeans pocket, and the other hand hung limply by his side. May glanced over him skeptically. He just came this way from work, not bothered about their date. His jeans were covered in dirt, and his plain, black t-shirt, while very ab hugging, drenched in sweat from work, and one or two pizza stains from his meal before hand - dispite the fact he usually took May out to a meal when they met up. His usual glossy green hair was ruffled from the wind, messed from various admirers at work. She frowned again.

"You're a bit messy today!" She giggled, attempting to lighten the tension between them. Those words cast a spell between them. A silence, neither could hear a decibel of sound other than the crash of the waves, drawing uncomfortably close to May's feet, her back to the crescendolike ocean. Somewhere, a wingull crowed for it's mother. May sneezed, which broke the silence between the two.

"I want to talk to you about something." Drew finally spoke - though it came out in a monotone. May nodded eagerly, grateful for the conversation. "I'm breaking up with you."

And May began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

Then silence came over them again. The wingull's crying became louder and more desperate.

"You're serious?" May's voice trembled. Drew nodded once, turned away, and walked. "... W-wait!" she cried, running after him. "B-but... Why?" Drew turned fora moment, looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm bored with you." He smirked, and lifted the arm that wasn't attached to the dirty jeans as a sign of goodbye, and walked away.

Past the wingull's mother Pelipper. Being mauled to death by a Sinnoh visitor's pet Purugly.


	2. HeartBreak

Sighing, she looked down at the dusty wooden floor, thoughts pounding through her head, painfully loud, her once perfected look ruined, the magnificent hair that had been secured tightly now felt stiff and gluey with hairspray, her detailed makeup smeared by tears. She hadn't slept that night. She just sat and cried. It was now morning, and she still hadn't slept – she had taken the time to call in work claiming sick (her boss was very gullible, and she had never lied to him before unless it was about how magnificent his new tie was, and also her voice was stuffy and choked from her constant crying, which resulted in a 'we will have flowers when you return' statement from him, with an added 'comeback when you feel ready'). What had she done wrong? How did she push him to end such a beautiful relationship that had formed from when they first kissed in a spontaneous, romantic moment that could only happen from a bad authoring job, after only days of writing the first few chapters - got bored and wrote the last chapter, and then the middle chapters became rushed and more sloppy than previous to get to their magnum opus (the last chapter, with a sudden confession on one knee, and a whirlwind incredibly passionate unrealistic first kiss). Sighing, May pushed that thought of their first moment of love from her head, and concentrated on the relationship itself. How had she gone wrong? Thinking back, she wondered if she was too clingy - or perhaps not clingy enough. Following that thought, she looked at herself, mistaking her curves for fat - _'maybe that's it!'_ she thought sadly, then became consumed by thoughts of self doubt. _'Then again'_ she continued to herself _'he always said I was dumb... maybe I'm not smart enough for him...'_

And then she remembered.

_"You're serious?" May's voice trembled. Drew nodded once, turned away, and walked. "... W-wait!" she cried, running after him. "B-but... Why?" Drew turned for a moment, looked at her straight in the eye._

_"I'm bored with you." He smirked, and lifted the arm that wasn't attached to the dirty jeans as a sign of goodbye, and walked away._

Was she really boring? Did she bore him? Was she simply not **fun **enough? - But she was the one who had the childlike behaviour that kept the world guessing, with the quirky cute contest style, like that article in Co-ordinators Weekly said after she came Second in the Jhoto Grand Festival. Sighing again, she dismissed the article. Never believe what you read in the magazines...

_'Think positive May, think positive.' _She told herself firmly, after noticing small teardrops were forming in her eyes. _'_**_He_**_ is an arrogant pessimist. You can do so much better...' _After a while of her subconscious beating Drew into a pulp mentally, she decided she was just kidding herself, and went into her 'fairytale land' in which Drew would leap to her rescue, carry her away from the foreboding castle that held her captive (her apartment, in which the rent was ridiculously high), and they would fly away in the sunset on his beautiful stead (flygon), to be married and live happily ever after...

Then she heard it.

Sighing again, she stood up, uncaring about the dust that clung to her clothes, and dragged herself to the window to see who the new couple were while scrabbing and clawing at her face to remove the tears.

'Who ever they are, they're lucky buggers.' She thought bitterly, pushing the window open grudgingly, and seeing a mix of colours entwined in a fairly passionate kiss...

She recognised the crimson locks of her old friend Brianna, but that's not what shocked her.

She also recognised the emerald messy hair she used to run her fingers through lovingly, or roll singular strands between her fingers as he lay next to her.

Drew...

Brianna...

Drew...

Brianna...

"No..." May gasped, falling backwards unwillingly, landing on her rear end onto the wooden floor.

"Mmm, hey Bri, did you hear something?" Drew pulled back, and Brianna pouted. "It sounded like a dull thud."

"Nope, nothing, back to me." Brianna gushed, pulling him back. Drew rather happily complied.

-=-

May paced her room. Now, there was a devious glint in her eyes, almost murderous. She muttered dark nonsense under her breath, before giggling, then muttering darkly again. Finally, she sat on the edge of her bed, nibbling nonchalantly at a hang nail on her thumb, with a furrowed brow, thinking intently. The only idea she could come up with was WAY too much. No way could she hurt Drew – her prince in denim jeans.

...

Brianna on the other hand...

-=-=-=-

"Do you get the plan Glaceon?" May whispered to the blue fox-like pokemon. The ice type nodded, although looking slightly disturbed.

"**Do I really have to do this? You're the on with the problem**" Glaceon growled impatiently. When she let her out of the pokeball, Glaceon had been enjoying a nap, dreaming of going to Snowpoint City again, and finding a mate, having a family, a fairytale ending – the pokemon was startling like her trainer.

"Because you love me?" May sang, giggling, and petting the pokemon sweetly.

Glaceon was about to tell May to try again, when Brianna came skipping down the road, giggling into her phone.

"Yes Drewsie, of course I'll come round tonight!" She gushed, a light blush taking over her cheeks. May gasped in horror in what she meant, but concealed her shock from Glaceon quickly.

_'We never did that... but then why is he...?'_

"Now... let's do it Glaceon..." May whispered wickedly, her eyes wide in anticipation and pure hatred of the woman in front of them. Glaceon shivered.

-=-

I forgot to say last chapter – but I own nothing. Heck, someone else gave me the damn plot!

Also, I am SO sorry this turned out so short. I SWEAR I am trying.

Toodle Pip.

x


	3. ShowerBreak

**Chapter 3 ******** Enjoy! We get our first death scene :D**

-=-

Sitting comfortably down on a white bench, Brianna chatted animatedly to Drew, looking round happily. The park was seemingly deserted, the lush green grass waving in the fall breeze. Leaves flew past her, collecting in her hair, of thousands of shades of brilliant gold, shimmering bronzes, glowing auburns, flawless yellows, and smooth greens. brushing them out her hair with a laugh, her aqua green eyes sparkled with mischief and joy.

"Yes, of course I'll come round later!" Brianna gushed. May scowled, a frown appearing on her face, teeth slightly bared. "Oh! Drewy, you know I love you too!"

"Big mistake ginger, Ice Shard..." May hissed. Glaceon unwillingly leapt up the branches of the tree they were concealed behind, and aimed at the red head. First, he gave a warning shot, the ice flying from his mouth, flying past her left ear. She jumped, and uneasily looked round. Finding May's eyes, she smiled.

"Hey M..." Her sentence didn't finish. Glaceon had leapt onto her knee, growling, bearing its snow white teeth menacingly, fur stood in excitement. He had relished in the pure fear that had shaken Brianna to the core, the power to change the look of happiness and love in her eyes to unease and horror, and the knowledge he could push her even further.

Glaceon was ready to kill.

Faking mock horror, May jumped out, inwardly squealing for joy.

"Glacey! Oh don't be mean to Brianna!" She gasped, running forward and hugging it, lifting it from Brianna's lap, giggling. Brianna calmed. "It's lovely to see you Brianna! I'm just training Glacey here, the trees are perfect targets for Ice Shard, but I think one just missed." She simpered, smothering Glaceon in her shoulder.

"Oh! That explains before!" Brianna's nervousness melted away. She gestured to the phone, mouthed a sorry, and begun to explain what just happened. May walked away coolly.

"Wait Glaceon... the time will come..." May smirked. Now that Brianna had told Drew she was there, she would be suspected if she did it now.

So, she waited.

-=-

"Drew..." Brianna sighed contently, curled up next to her boyfriend - and what a night they had just had. She was still tingling. She watched the window of Drew's bedroom, as sun began to crawl up desperately, flooding the dark gloomy streets with piecing light, uncovering every shadow. Glancing at the clock, (6am), she pulled herself from Drew's grasp, slipping into the bathroom, and flicking the shower, lightly shielding her naked body in case Drew stumbled through.

Then it occurred to her that she didn't mind Drew seeing her. Nay, a part of her hoped he's walk through.

She let her arm's hang limply by her sides, whilst she waited for the shower water to heat. Leaning slightly on the bathroom counter, she laughed lightly at her reflection in the mirror above said counter. Her make up was smudged from the night before's 'frivolity' and hickys and love bites lay dormant on her neck. Shrugging, she didn't mind. They were from Drew.

So it didn't matter.

Glad she brought her overnight bag (stuffed inside her handbag, so not to be presumptuous in Drew's eyes) she rooted for her wash bag. She didn't find it, and realised she forgot that one tiny detail. Looking scathingly at Drew's all in one - body wash/shampoo and conditioner all rolled into one black bottle, she laughed.

It didn't matter.

It was soap. Checking the water with her fingers delicately, she slipped into the shower, letting the scalding water wash her face clean of make up. Rubbing a slight amount of the... soap over herself, she began to feel the water freeze. Surly she hadn't used all the hot water, she'd been in for a maximum of 30 seconds. Laughing, she shrugged it off, showering in the freezing water, washing off any remains of soap.

The heat of the water didn't matter.

'Maybe that's why he has it all rolled into one' she thought to herself humorously, as the water turned colder and colder. Soon, it was singular ice drops pelting her furiously. She gasped, as the ice cut at her bare flesh, ripping it like paper, thick red blood oozing from the deep cuts.

Moaning lightly in pain, she reached out, flicking at the shower handle desperately. The shower was off... but ice continued to fall. Trying to open the shower door failed, it had frozen shut.

"DREW!" She screamed desperately, banging on the walls of the shower desperately, praying for them to smash.

"He can't hear you..." A sweet voice whispered menacingly in her ear. "_No one_, can hear you now..." she continued, smiling sickly from outside the bathroom, amazingly heard over the pounding ice on Brianna and the glass walls, which Brianna were praying to smash.

"Who are you...?" Brianna squeaked, but before she did, the ice thickened, becoming faster, heavier, _sharper. _She screamed as the blood dripped onto the floor of the shower, mixing with the remaining unfrozen water that was slowly draining to form a repulsive thin red liquid.

She struggled to breathe, her voice emitting in cold rasps. She desperately tried to move, but the ice was raining down on her faster and faster, more and more blood pouring from her torn flesh, running across her dripping body. As she fell to the shower floor, hitting her jaw on the cold hard glass, she knew this was it.

She continued to scream, desperate, bloodcurdling screams.

As the ice continued to hail down on her, Glaceon slipped through a thin window high in the bathroom, leaping from the ledge to the bathroom counter, to the floor, which blood was beginning to collect, oozing from cracks in the shower, and sat quietly, looking at her as if it was watching her. Letting her tail glow white, she slapped it onto the shower wall, smashing it, and a sharp slip of glass flew out, and sliced into her forehead, right between her eyes.

The screams stopped.

Blood flooded out the shower, flowing into the bathroom, leaking under the door and soaked into the carpets, glistening from the sun's previously glorious light. Glaceon looked towards Brianna bloodthirstily, and lunged, ripped and tearing what was left if her mangled corpse.

May's face peered over the window, and her eyes lit up at the sight in front of her. Her eyes shining manically, she silently signalled for Glaceon to leave, before Drew woke. They fled in silence.

-=-

"Glaceon, I am so proud of you!" May squealed, hosing down her beloved murderer now in the safety of their own had been sure not to leave a blood trail, by bringing Glaceon through to the forest, then returning her to a pokeball and leaving for home, which was in the opposite direction. Glaceon, now sat in the bathtub, enjoying _his_ version of an ice cold bath. Once Glaceon had been properly scrubbed, they sprinted towards the living room, flicking the news on hopefully.

"Say she's dead, come on..." May whispered. If Brianna survived, Drew would just be more attracted to her, because of the publicity it would give him for contests. Scowling at herself for not checking her pulse, her heart quickened, as she saw Brianna's photo flash.

_'It is presumed she slipped and fell backwards into the glass, knocking the shower off as she fell, and smashing the glass shower wall, therefore cutting her body and killing her instantly...'_

"They... They think it's an accident? ... Oh Mew this is amazing!" May span round, hugging Glaceon closely to her chest. "Thank you Mew, oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

"**You feel no remorse or guilt what so ever?**" Glaceon chirped incredulously, not quite ready to lose herself in the moment.

"No, why? She deserved it the little whore!" They were silenced by another statement from the greasy haired Anchor.

_'... However, there is the fact that her body has been __chewed__.'_

"... You just had to get that little bit too into it. Didn't you?"

-=-

**There, Chapter 3 redone. Again, quite short in looks, but a lot of it is paragraphs of writing, so I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Review?  
I OWNZ NATHING.**


	4. BeautiflyBreak

"_**Hey Brianna, you in there?" Drew tapped on the bathroom door. No response. He'd just woken up, and was slightly confused as to why a large amount of blood had seeped through his carpet next to the Bathroom. "Brianna?"**_

'_What_ _happened to her…_' he thought slowly, recoiling at the sight before him, blinking in disbelief.

"_**I'm coming in!" He was kinda freaked out. No response. Blood. The door was locked but he had a spare key on his bedside table in case he locked himself out.**_

'_It's just not normal…'_

"_**Brianna? Wh- BRIANNA!!!" He suddenly screamed. Usually, screaming wasn't his thing. But seeing a mangled corpse in your bathroom first thing in the morning is enough to freak anyone out…**_

'_Who did this…?'_

_**Drew fled from the bathroom, through the blood stained carpet of the bedroom, and to the hall, grabbing the phone in desperation, dialling 911 in urgency.**_

"_**H-hello? My girlfriend has been murdered, she's dead in the bathroom, I NEED HELP!"**_

'And… why did they do this?'

-

"Drew, would you like to tell me what happened?" A policewoman woke him from his memories. Drew nodded, glancing over this uniformed girl. He looked about her age, with honey blonde hair chopped into a neat yet cute bob. She had bright, warm auburn eyes, and her police uniform looked just right on her.

"Well, I woke up, and saw blood on the carpet…" Drew began, but was cut off by the woman, who seemed rather impatient.

"Was Brianna here over the course of the night?" She interrupted.

"…You could phase it that way." Drew smirked slightly to himself. If he was honest, he didn't really care for Brianna. She was just… a relief. Someone to relieve stress. He could easily find someone else for that - which is exactly why he broke up with May. He liked her, a lot, but he didn't want to push the relationship so far that it would be uncomfortable for her. "What's your name anyway? I'd like to know who it is I'm telling my life too."

"Ria! Ria Water-flower. My cousins are the sensational sisters, so I get over looked a lot." Ria giggled to herself. Drew raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Ria… right…" Drew murmured. She blushed lightly, but tried to ignore it.

"Anyway, she was over for the night." The blonde prompted.

"Yea, then I think she must of taken a shower, and something happen there." He shrugged. I just woke up and found she was dead."

"Okay…" Ria murmured under her breath. "Is there anyone who you might suspect?"

First, he thought Harley, to try and heart-break him into losing a contest. Drew realised he was currently abroad in Kanto, while he lived in Hoenn, so that was impossible.

Second, he thought Ash. Simply because he hated Ash. Drew knew, though, that Ash was currently visiting a friend or something called Gary in Sinnoh, so that was impossible.

Then there was his sister, Ellie - but Ellie lived in Johto with her husband, so that couldn't be right.

One person was left. May. But he also realised that May wasn't a killer. She was a sweet, innocent girl who was probably crying into her pillow over heartbreak right now.

"No. I can't think of anyone." He sighed in defeat. "Maybe it was someone Brianna beat in a contest or something."

"Okay, I best file your report." Ria nodded curtly, before walking way with only one thought.

'He's so effin cute!!!" She dreamed wistfully.

"Hey Ria!" She span round to see Drew walking coolly over. "Can I be blunt and ask for your number?"

-=-

"Can I be blunt?" May scoffed, perched on top of a tree outside Drew's apartment. Sure, slightly stalkerish, but after what she's already done, it'd be weird to not follow it up. "That's just… WEIRD. Right Beautifly?"

Of course, her companion for this mission, was the elegant Beautifly.

"**Beau…**" (May…) Beautifly growled warningly. "**Be beauty be Beautifly, beauty?**" (You're not going to kill again, are you?)

"Of course not!" May gasped in mock horror. "Obviously, you are"

"Hey did you hear a voice?" Ria's voice wafted through the window.

"HIDE!" May squeaked, sliding down the tree and running for it. Beautifly groaned and concealed herself within leaves.

-

"**Be beau, beauty!**" (I'm not doing it!) Beautifly barked, turning away.

"Okay. I won't force you." May shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to see Masqurain again…"

"**Bea?**" (What?) May had finally caught her attention.

"I mean, Glaceon did it for Absol. I'm doing it for Drew. I just guess you don't love him…"

"**Beauty beaut!**" (Don't you dare!) Beautifly screeched.

"It's fine, I mean, I'm sure you can find a new mate." May sighed, doodling a new dust circle, this time on her apartments coffee table.

"**Beauty.**" (I'm in.)

----

_I don't own Pokemon _

_That's my editing done now. Just get the last chapter or so done and this story is finished ^_^_

_Toodple pip!_


	5. Dreambreak

**Hi! It's been a while...**

**-Blows dust from laptop-**

**Sorry 'bout that. I'd tell you all why, but it'd be whinge after whinge after whinge, and you don't really care about my personal life (hell, I'd be surprised if anyone cared about this story!) so yeah. Enjoy and what not.**

**This chapter involves rape. (Y) Sorry Ria!!! D:**

**I don't own pokemon. I also changed my name from HappiBunny1994 to Slower Breaths. It makes no sense, I quite like it.**

**(You might want to re-read chapter 3. It's not long (sorry 'bout that) and will give a sense of where in the story we are...)**

**

* * *

**

Ria sat quite nervously on the edge of the double bed, fiddling about with her fingers. Drew watched her, eyes unblinking, waiting. Waiting.

Waiting.

"D-drew... I dunno if I really feel ready, we just met and I thi-"

"Shut up." He growled, pushing her backward. He lunged at her neck with his teeth, nibbling away, as she let a small groan escape her lips.

"No... Drew... please..." she whimpered, trying to push him away, as his mouth slowly went lower, and lower, and lower...

-

'_How the hell did this happen?_' May watched rather jealously through the window, scowling. She didn't know that Ria was currently pleading him away however... she could only see her groans of pleasure.

-

"_Drew, thank you for the lovely evening!" Ria gushed, hugging him quickly and backing away, beaming._

"_Why are you thanking me? The evening isn't over you know..." He smirked. However, this was a different smirk than he usually wore, May noted, hiding from the two like some stalker, which she admitted, she kind of was. His usual smirk, the one that caused May's stomach to melt, was more egomaniacal and arrogant. This smirk though, it was rather secretive... lustful, and most of all..._

_Twisted._

_-_

"Drew, NO." Ria said quite firmly, finding her confidence, pushing him away forcefully, just as Drew's fingers were about to undo the buttons of her blouse skilfully. The force of her push made him fall backwards off her, onto the floor, as she scrambled around the bed, searching for her purse.

"... You'll pay for that."

-

"_Um... Sorry Drew, but I have work in the morning, I have the 3am shift, and it's already getting to midnight. I should really just get home, have an hours worth of drinking coffee and get ready for work." Ria smiled apologetically, walking away from him while still facing him, waving daintily. Drew's smirk faded into a frown and he scowled, reaching out and grasping her wrist tightly. _

"_Wait... at least let me drive you home."_

_-_

"Come on officer, surely you want to use those handcuffs for something a little more... pleasurable than you usually have to..." Drew smirked, snatching the sought-after purse from the floor, where Ria had kicked it accidentally in her panic, and fished out her rusty handcuffs, attaching one end to her wrist in a slick, sudden movement. Ria screamed. Ignoring this, Drew fastened the other securely to the bedpost, making Ria's scream become bloodcurdling and fatally high.

"No, please, don't..." She wept, attempting to roll away from him in utter desperation. Drew grinned devilishly. He loved a challenge.

-

As she realised that they were no moans of pleasure, May felt herself become torn between two prospects.

She could phone the police under a false name, and let Drew become arrested. If so, she could visit him, and torture him, talking about how glad she was they broke up if this was the kind of person he was, or how he never acted like that with her, so it was a mistake breaking up. Also, no girls would date a rapist.

Then again, she could wait, and watch. When Drew leaves, she could send Beautifly in, and do her work. Then, she could call, again under a false name (she realised now a phone booth would be an excellent idea) and the whole prison thing would occur, and Ria would be dead as well ('Bonus! No one flirts with my Drew...' she added mentally '...much less dates him...') – particularly if Drew thought he killed her when he raped her would this be a great idea.

And so, she waited.

-

Ria cried silently, as Drew pushed her away at last, her falling from the bed and hearing a loud crack of her wrist as it twisted with the handcuffs, the bone obviously broken. Drew looked at her hatefully, and he knelt down and whispered in her ear 'All could have been avoided, if you'd just slept with me like a good little slut.'

-

Pounding against three keys of the phone booth frantically, May was shaking in disgust. This was the man she loved. The man who had taken her hand and promised to never leave her side.

But...

This was also the man who broke her heart simply because he could. This was the man who toyed with her emotions way back when she was 10, and still believed...

In fairytales...

And slowly, she pressed one more button, and the dialling tone blared in her ear.

-

Ria squirmed carefully, edging herself towards the phone that lay upon the nightstand, tears dripping down her cheeks dangerously. Years of training at the Police Academy taught her how to deal with situations where she had been caught and held hostage. She always prayed she would never have to use them – but her prayer went unanswered. Her beaten, naked body pulled itself upright, careful of her arm, and twisted and tugged herself so her handcuffed, broken wrist was in a less painful position, she was sat upon the bed, and the phone was within an easy reach with her more able hand. For a moment she sat, breathing deeply, thinking things over. Who she would call, how she would explain what happened, arrangements to be made, and if she would take a small leave from work – but every time she tried to think something over, his face came into her view, the actions replayed over and over in her mind. His sick, twisted smile. She grabbed the phone, and flicked it over to press Speed Dial 1 in her singular hand. Then pressing it to her ear, she waited for her mother to answer the call. She would save her tears for later now. She needed help.

-

It was now three in the morning. May sat on her bed, a duvet slung around her, tears glistening in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She realised now, finally, that all this time, her work towards **murdering** Brianna, and possibly Ria, was just stupid. Looking round her dusty neglected apartment, she sighed.

"Time to **leave** Lillycove."

The phone interrupted her moment of realisation, a familiar tune blasting out.

Drew's ringtone.

_Say you're __**sorry**__, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I __**honestly believed in you**_

As Ria **finally** let all the tears flow, she blurted every detail of what happened to her mother the second the call was answered. But Ria had forgotten one little detail.

She changed her speed dial to her office.

The police station.

"Ria, Officer Ria, please remain calm." A soft voice soothed her.

_**Stupid girl**__, I should have known  
I should have known_

_Holding on, the days drag on  
__Happy endings, now I know_

"D-drew?"May whispered, pressing the phone to her ear in almost **desperation**.

"May... I did something tonight... something **bad**... I **regret** it." May heard him gulp at the end of the phone. His voice was **shaky**. His breathing was **ragged**. His speech was...

**Slurred**...

"Drew you're drunk." She **spat**. "Oh mew, **you only want me when intoxicated**, how romantic.

"_**I'm not**__ a princess, this __**ain't a fairy tale**__  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

"Officer Ria, I know you are in great **distress**, but please, state your location."

"My home, the bedroom... you'll f-f-find the details on my record..."

_  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and __**let me down**__  
Now it's __**too late**__ for you and your white horse, to come around  
_

"May I still love you..." An inaudible gasp burst out, as the tears in her eyes now dripped down her face. She put her fingers to her face, catching a single tear on her finger. She **clenched** her fist.

"**A man like you doesn't know how to love!"**

_  
Baby I was __**naive**__, got __**lost**__ in your eyes  
And __**never**__**really had a chance**__  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy __**endings**__, now I know  
_

"**Maayyyy... I only left because I loved you... I still do..."**

_  
__**I'm not**__ a princess, this __**ain't a fairy tale**__  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
_

"**H-help me..."**

_  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and __**let me down**__  
Now it's __**too late**__ for you and your white horse, to come around  
_

"I'm **sorry **May..."

"No Drew. I'M **sorry**."

And May hung up. She inhaled quickly, and before she could let any tears fall, she had to get out of there. She'd go home. She grabbed a rucksack, and piled it full of clothes, she ran to the bathroom and pushed anything she deemed needed inside. And she ran, slinging it on her back, grabbing her purse, car keys, and left.

**Lock** the door.

Get to the **car**.

**DRIVE**. **LEAVE.**

**...**

Find Drew along the way, bottle in hand, crying, on **his knees**.

_  
And there you are __**on your knees**__  
__**Begging**__ for __**forgiveness**__, __**begging**__ for __**me**__  
Just like I __**always wanted**__ but I'm so __**sorry**__  
_

She **ignored** him, and got in the car. She **deserted** him.

-

Police sirens blared, **they found her**, weeping, **alone**, unclothed, **alone**.

"Officer Ria..."

_  
Cause I'm not your princess, this __**ain't a fairytale**__  
__**I'm gonna find someone someday**__ who __**might**__ actually treat me well  
This is a __**big world**__, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror __**disappearing**__ now  
_

The one male officer left the room, while the two female stayed, one using the key from Ria's discarded purse to unlock the handcuffs and find her a dressing gown, the other to attempt to soothe the **distressed** woman.

"What makes me feel t-the **worst**..." Ria hyperventilated, hugging her knees with her one healthy arm.

"Is that he really made me feel **special**."

_  
And its __**too late**__ for you and your white horse  
Now its __**too late**__ for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
_

From the car, May set her phone on handsfree and phoned home. Her half asleep brother answered, grumbling.

"M-Max?" May began to cry, again. Max's grumbling stopped. "**I'm coming home**."

"MOM!" Max's **scream** echoed in her ears, and soon a wide awake, kindly yet **distressed** and **scared** voice came on the phone.

"May, what happened..."

"Mom... I... Drew... Brianna... Me... Ria... **Broken**..."

_  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
__**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I really like that chapter. I didn't plan it, I just did it.**

**Feels good. Longest chapter of this story yet. Not done, by the way. One chapter left – possibly two.**

**Oh, the song at the end was White Horse by Taylor Swift, from the album Fearless. Nice song, quite sad. I recommend it to all.**

**Again, sorry it took so long. I'm going to redo the other three chapters before I update.**

**Review if you have CC or praise, I'll take either.**

**Toodlepip, hope you enjoyed the maybe-penultimate chapter XD**


End file.
